


How men do it

by dancey94



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Elizabeth I (TV 2005), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Char loved their little game. He waited for Struensee to knock, stayed silent, and when the man entered the room, Char would bow before him. It was a polite gesture but rather one that Johann - as a physician, meaning someone with a lower social status - was expected to perform. Still, Struensee smiled at the young prince in front of him. It was obvious he treated Char as his protégé.“I want to know something.”“What?”“I want to know how men do it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdiePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdiePhoenix/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [thedarkofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkofthemoon/gifts).



> i messed up and although the character here is Char, he is a son of the Queen (Elizabeth), and i was actually thinking of Robin when i was writing it xDD  
> it's a gift for a few wonderful people who have commented on my other fics with this pairing. i hope You don't mind
> 
> INSPIRED by [this gifset](http://weardes.tumblr.com/post/158863467062)

Char loved their little game. He waited for Struensee to knock, stayed silent, and when the man entered the room, Char would bow before him. It was a polite gesture but rather one that Johann - as a physician, meaning someone with a lower social status - was expected to perform. Still, Struensee smiled at the young prince in front of him. It was obvious he treated Char as his protégé. The prince could be childish and reckless, naivety present in his thoughts and ideas about the country. Johann attempted educating his beloved boy many times, telling him stories of how his homeland used to be great and people expressed respect for the authorities. They still did, in fact. The queen, Char’s mother, was an example for everyone – ambitious, independent and reasonable. She coped well after her husband’s death and would rule the country justly. However, her time was coming to an end, she was aware of that. She had her only son fairly late in her life and the prince was the only remaining legitimate heir who would take over after his mother’s death.

The problem was, he was not particularly interested or educated in governing. Being a healthy dashing man in his twenties, the prince had other ideas how to spend his days and his mother, despite being a reasonable woman, spoilt him. The situation was getting dangerous, with the men in the council more than happy to replace Char with a different sovereign. Still, with Struensee by his side, the prince had a chance to learn how to rule and become a powerful king in the future. The physician remained the only obstacle for the council. He was a pawn they needed gone.

Everyone was aware of Char’s weakness for his doctor. Johann was charming, even though he had been awkward at the very beginning. His role at the court was primarily keeping the prince healthy and happy. With time, however, he became a sort of a game partner for Char. Wherever the prince would go, Johann would follow. Any game he wanted to play, Johann had to participate. The physician’s position soon was higher than the men in the council, at least in Char’s mind. The queen remained poised and would not easily fall for Johann’s tricks, especially after witnessing the bond strengthening between the man and her son.

As Char was getting older, he read more and more, learning about the matters of the state and his ancestors. History played a great role in the process of shaping the country and Johann decided to take care of Char’s historical awareness.

The prince would often show up earlier than expected and would catch Struensee at work. The physician was frequently preoccupied with reading or writing medical journals. He was particularly fond of foreign works because they were ahead of their times. Once, Johann tried to persuade the queen that vaccination was an efficient solution against illnesses. He made a speech which seemed to move no one besides Char. To his great displeasure, many of Johann’s proposals were rejected. It appeared that the physician’s only ally was powerless.

One evening, Char stopped in the open door to Johann’s chamber. It was time for one of their lessons. The prince was enthusiastic about discovering the mysteries of biology and the techniques of carrying oneself in combat. It seemed important to know how to treat the wounds in case of immediate emergencies.

Char leaned against the door and supported himself on his shoulder, with arms loose on his sides. Johann was sitting by the desk with his back turned towards the door so the prince could not see his face. He was writing something down, visibly distressed. Char cleared his throat and smiled when the physician turned towards him. It was nothing new that the prince would walk around in his favourite white shirt, with the first few buttons undone. He claimed it was comfortable and no one even cared anymore what the prince was wearing those times. When it was required of him, he would dress up and prove that he could look like the queen’s heir. Any other time, he could virtually wander around the castle naked.

Johann wasn’t the one to complain, either. With all his ambition to educate and make Char a great next ruler of the country, he could not possibly help his attraction for the young man. The prince was the embodiment of beauty, and not only the male beauty but beauty in general. Char combined both male and female features, becoming a benchmark for perfection, an ideal.

Johann stood up and bowed politely, waiting for the prince to enter farther into the room. During their lessons, when they were both seated by a small table, Johann would show the prince different drawings. They were often maps, family trees or portraits of important people. This time it was an anatomical representation of the male body - with bones, muscles and captions next to them.

The physician leant over the table and pointed at different parts of the body. He explained how to treat wounds that would affect particular organs and how to protect the body in order to prevent infection. Char was listening closely, leant over the drawing himself. He would smile from time to time and ask questions, which Johann took as a sign of interest.

After over an hour, the prince stretched in his chair. His brain was firing up, having heard so many names of different bones and muscles. It was a little childish of him but the prince would not be able to sit still for such a long time. His body needed to recharge as well.

“Let us have a breather, Struensee. Perhaps we could play a card game?”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Johann cleaned the table, putting the drawing aside, and brought a deck of cards. He knew that everyone in his position would let the prince win easily but he found the task difficult. Not only did he see himself as Char’s friend, which would place him quite high in the hierarchy, but he also used to be a gambler. That part of his past was buried by the authorities in order to allow the man at the court. Yet, the skills and the knowledge remained. The prince would lose every time and lose badly. Fortunately, there was no valuable prize at stake, despite Char having a lot to offer, so it was only his pride which got hurt.

The game let the prince rest for a while but his legs were begging for some movement. Char needed to duel or ride a horse or exercise. His body was craving physical activity.

“Let’s play another game.”

“Which is?” Johann asked, intrigued.

Char took all the cards from the table and held them close to his chest.

“Take the cards off me.”

“How?” Struensee was waiting for instructions, suspecting the game would be tricky.

“By force, if necessary.” Char explained calmly, as if there was no catch.

The physician narrowed his eyes. Then, his mouth opened in an inaudible gasp. He understood. It seemed that he took the matter seriously. Char knew the man enough to know he was determined to succeed.

After a moment of silent stalling, Johann jumped out of his chair and towards Char, who, in an attempt to run, stumbled and fell on the floor, clutching the cards to his chest. Struensee leant over the prince and reached out to help the young man stand up. Char, however, only looked up with a victorious smile.

“I want to know something.”

“What?”

The smirk disappeared from Char’s face and was replaced by a look full of hope and curiosity. The prince’s eyes were wide open and glistening.

“I want to know how men do it.”

“Do what?” Struensee’s hand was still hanging in the air, waiting for Char to grab it. The men’s position must have seem odd but neither truly cared anymore.

In a blink of an eye, Johann realised what the prince was asking him about. His lips parted and mouth went dry. Char knew. Char was the prince. Char was the reason why Struensee was at court in the first place and now he could just as easily get rid of him. Johann’s outstretched hand began to tremble, the man’s face fell.

“Have I…” Johann’s voice broke. “Have I done something to…?”

“Your eyes. They just changed when I asked you.” Char explained.

It seemed like he had been unmasked, his secret no longer safely hidden away from his favourite boy. In fact, it may have been no longer hidden from anyone. There seemed to be no risk in whatever he could have done at that point. And so, Johann touched Char’s cheek; he caressed it lovingly, expecting it to be a decisive moment in his life. The gesture calmed the prince, making him blink very slowly in an almost cat-like manner. There was bliss and victory visible on Char’s face.

“I’m fond of you, Your Highness.”

Char’s smile widened.

“I’m fond of you, too, Struensee.” The prince released the cards from his hands and covered Johann’s palm on his chin. “So much so that I cannot imagine my life without you.”

Every word escaping Char’s mouth threatened to stop Struensee’s heart. The physician wondered when the prince was going to blow the whistle, if he hadn’t already, and why exactly he was telling him all that. Perhaps Char felt betrayed or disgusted and wanted to have a show out of Johann’s misery and foolishness. Struensee imagined a noose being prepared for him outside, with a crowd waiting for the inevitable spectacle of an execution, while Char was supposed to stall, to his own entertainment.

“Will you show me?” The prince asked with sparks in his eyes. He was too good of a liar for Johann’s taste, making him almost proud of the young man.

“Show you?” The physician was still hoping to disentangle himself from the situation.

“How men do it. I want to know.”

“It’s, um… I wouldn’t know. And you shouldn’t ask, Your Highness. Such acts are severely punished by the authorities.”

Johann glanced towards the door, expecting the guards to come and apprehend him shortly.

“I am the authority. Do you believe I would let any harm be done to you?”

“I’m bewildered, Your Majesty.”

“Do you not find me handsome? Do you not dream about me at night? Do you not wait eagerly and breathlessly for the next time we meet? Do you not long for me when I’m away? Because that’s how I feel when I think of you. I long and crave and hurt and relish.”

Johann blinked, uncomprehending. It was either an elegantly orchestrated provocation or Char was currently confessing his love for the physician. Regardless, it felt expertly planned and flawlessly conducted. Struensee could not possibly refrain from responding to such sincerely sounding admission, even if it meant putting a snare around his own neck.

“I do. I do all those things and more. I do find myself unable to fall asleep in the middle of the night, worrying about you. Hunger for food no longer bothers me because there is a greater one, forcing me to fast and cherish every ounce I can get. I do care for you, Your Highness.”

“Then, show me.”

Char looked up at Johann almost imploringly, pressing his hand upon one of Johann’s with more force. Struensee knelt by the prince and placed both his palms on both sides of Char’s face. He could be hanged for his particular proclivities. In fact, they both could be. Obviously, the prince could escape any accusations just by being an heir. Still, if the council had found, they would have had an excellent leverage to use in order to remove Char from the line to the throne.

Johann leant towards Char, bringing their faces closer, a mere inch apart, not yet touching. The prince parted his lips and gasped when Struensee pushed him gently. Char landed softly on the floor but his head was raised in the air, yearning for contact.

Johann moved his hands to the prince’s throat, caressing the skin there and feeling the bulge that was the man’s Adam’s apple which moved as the young man swallowed. Then, Struensee’s fingers slid down onto the collarbone. It seemed as if the physician had never touched a subject of his studies, which was a human body. As he spread his fingers, he pulled at the fabric of Char’s white shirt, revealing more skin.

The prince’s body was lean and hairless – a complete opposition to what Struensee’s own body looked like.

Char felt the other man’s breath on his skin, causing him to shiver and tremble beneath Johann, whose hair fell down and tickled the prince’s sensitive skin. Char reached for a ribbon in the physician’s hair and untied the ponytail.

“You’re beautiful.” The prince whispered with a tinge of disbelief.

It was truly happening. Struensee was really a second away from pressing his lips against Char’s.

“So are you.”


End file.
